fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Training/Script
Main story Narration The Begnion Empire, the largest nation on the continent, is a theocracy dedicated to the goddess Ashera. Narration Reigning from the summit of the empire and guiding the world with the voice of the goddess, the apostle Sanaki rules Begnion. As Ashera's chosen vessel, the apostle is showered with love and respect from the entire nation. Seven imperial senators aid the apostle in the governance of her realm. This system of government has been the backbone of Begnion for many long centuries. After Ike and his company aid the apostle, her holy guard takes them to the imperial capital, Sienne. Narration The upper class of Begnion society live lives of pampered comfort and luxury. Known as the Sainted, these elite power brokers reside in massive temple-like homes whose spires dominate the skyline. The Guiding Tower overlooks all from the heart of the city. Here, Ashera holds her vigil, watching over the world. Surrounding the tower is a series of temples, both large and small, placed in an orderly, systematic fashion.One temple, however, is conspicuously larger than the others. It is the grand temple Mainal, home to the apostle. Ike and his company, used to the freedoms of Crimea, find the differences in culture and custom to be very confusing. Before battle Sanaki Ahem...Now then, you have proclaimed yourself to be the orphan of Crimea's King Ramon. Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea, correct? Elincia Yes. Sanaki I have heard stories that King Crimea had a daughter in secret. My men have reported as much to me in the past. However, whether you are that princess or not is another tale. Do you have nothing that would lend credence to your claims? Elincia Nothing at all. It took all my energy simply to avoid capture by Daein. I had no time to secure any proof of my claim. Sanaki Hmph. And with Crown Prince Renning also dead, there is no one who even knows your face. What am I to do? Ike I will vouch for her. Elincia My lord Ike! *'Ike': I have no doubt that Princess Elincia is the true heir to the throne of Crimea. Sanaki Oh, really? And tell me, what gives you this strength of conviction? If we believe her story, this woman has not engaged with the outside world since the day she was born. So how is it that you, a lowly mercenary, dare to assert her authenticity? *'Ike': The Daein army pursues her with bloody-minded determination. At every turn, they demand that we turn Princess Elincia over to them. What further proof do you need? Sanaki Hmm... If someone of...proper standing made that pronouncement, I would accept it as irrefutable proof. But you... You're a commoner. You have no surname, no documented lineage...You have nothing. I know commoners. They are poor. For a price, they will support any lie, no matter how outlandish. *'Ike': ... Sanaki Oh! Now, I suppose you will tell me you are the son of some noble house? No, of course not. But wait, perhaps you're a royal knight of Crimea? *'Ike': I am neither a noble nor a knight. I have no connection with the palace whatsoever. And no matter how much gold I stood to gain, I would not betray my convictions. Elincia has paid us, yes, but nothing more than the standard fee to purchase our services as her escort. Nothing more. We have come this far only because we believe Elincia to be a woman of integrity. We would not sell our swords to a liar. I don't care how high and mighty you might be. I will not stand here and let you mock the bond of trust that ties us to Elincia. *'Elincia': My lord Ike! Lekain How dare you! Who are you to address the apostle so crudely! Guards! Guards! Seize this man! For his abuse of the apostle, the penalty can be only death! Sanaki Halt!...Ha ha! Ha ha ha! Sephiran was right about you. You are very interesting. Lekain A-Apostle? *'Ike': Sephiran? That monk we rescued from the prisons? Sanaki A monk, was it? His disguises are always so clever. It never ceases to amaze me. As always, he remains an enigma. Heed my words! Sephiran is in truth Duke Belsys, prime minister of Begnion and my most trusted advisor. He has been traveling the neighboring lands for months, trying to ascertain the condition of the people there. Sigrun We have received detailed reports on Princess Elincia and the mercenary company serving as her escort. *'Ike': So...you knew we were coming. You knew who we were all along. Sanaki Yes. I apologize for testing you. You see, life here in the palace is dreadfully dull. I am always so very bored. Thanks to the princess and her brazen little escort, this interrogation proved to be an amusing diversion. Oliver Oh ho ho! So that's what this was! How very like you, Apostle. A cunning game of wits and words. Simply smashing! Even your most loyal servant, Duke Oliver of Tanas, was on the verge of being completely fooled. I am humbled! Oh ho ho! Come, Duke Lekain! Lekain Ah-ahem. It was all a ruse, was it?...Oh, Apostle, you do tease us so mercilessly! Still, it was not such a bad way to amuse ourselves, was it, Duke Hetzel? Hetzel Hoo! Too true, my good duke! Princess Crimea, it appears that you have put quite a smile on the face of our beloved apostle. What an honor that must be! Hoo hoo hoo! *'Elincia': ...Ah... Um...Yes... I suppose... *'Ike': Madness! *'Sanaki': Oh, yes, I almost forgot in all the fun...Sephiran has already vouched for your identity as the true princess of Crimea. I require no further proof. You may rest easy. *'Elincia': I am...most grateful. Ike Wait a minute! *'Sanaki': Yes? Ike What is the meaning of this? You knew Elincia was Princess Crimea? And you continued to humiliate her for your own entertainment? For some stupid game of wits and words? This is no joke! *'Sanaki': ... Ike Elincia's homeland is lost to her! Her family has been hunted down and killed by the monsters of Daein! And with nowhere else to turn, she endures mortal danger and terrible heartbreak to reach your door. And then you...you laugh at her?! Where is the humor in that? Where is your decency? You're horrible! You are all horrid people! You disgust me beyond words! And you owe Elincia a proper apology. *'Elincia': My... My lord Ike, please-- *'Lekain': Wretched peasant! You loose that treasonous tongue once more, and-- *'Sanaki': Duke Lekain, restrain yourself! *'Lekain': But... But... *'Sanaki': I am speaking. Be still. *'Lekain': Grrr... *'Sanaki': Now then, Ike. I fully understand your feelings. Your passion for your employer is truly a beautiful thing. Would that my own fawning vassals shared your commitment. However, truth be told, your behavior does test my patience. Raise your voice once more to me, and you will seriously damage the princess's already precarious position. Do you understand? *'Sanaki': Not really. Why don't you fill me in Even if Elincia is truly Crimean royalty, she is at best heir to a dead country. Nothing more. Without Begnion's support, Elincia's claim holds no meaning. Am I mistaken? Ike Pah! *'Sanaki': Even if we harm her fragile feelings, for the sake of her country's future, she must stand by and say nothing. In fact, she is in no position to do anything but beg for Begnion's favor. Or...hadn't you noticed? Ike ... Sanaki I have much to consider. For now, I shall take my leave of you. I will meet with my senators soon and discuss this state of affairs. Crimea's future will not be uncertain for long. Until that time, I suggest you rest and relax. Perhaps you could try your hand at our courtly games of...wit and words? Ike What incredible nerve! To take advantage of our situation and speak down to us like that...I don't care if she's the empress or the apostle or whatever! I can't stand her! Titania Listen, Ike, isn't it possible that the apostle saved you? Ike What? Nasir Titania is correct. Begnion is a nation ruled by time-honored custom and ancient conventions. You insulted the apostle--the very symbol of their way of life. The fact that you are still breathing is a miracle. Ike I...hadn't realized. Nasir And as her escort, your criminal behavior would fall directly on your employer, Princess Elincia. If you had truly angered the apostle, any hope of restoring Crimea would have vanished like a puff of smoke. Ike That's madness! They would sacrifice a whole country to satisfy their own egos? Soren Ike... This may not be much of an answer, but letting madness rule the day is the prerogative of nobility. The beorc divide themselves into classes. And with classes come prejudice. From the moment of our birth to our final dying gasp, we commoners know we are not allowed to defy the upper classes. Ike Princess Elincia...I... I'm sorry. My ignorance does not excuse my stupidity. ...I truly am sorry. *'Elincia': No. I...What you said, you said in my defense and in my honor. It made me very pleased. Ike Huh? *'Elincia': To see you so angry on my behalf...Your words filled my heart. Ike It wasn't as noble as you make it sound. *'Elincia': However, there is one point that I would contest. It is true that I've lost my family...and my home. But I did have people to turn to...People to rely on. My lord Ike, you and your company were at my side. For me, this has been a great source of inspiration and of happiness. Ike Princess Elincia... *'Elincia': My lord Ike... Please call me Elincia. Ike Huh? That would be improper, wouldn't it? I mean, you're our employer, and... *'Elincia': You called me so earlier. Ike I did? Really? *'Elincia': You didn't notice? Ike No, I... Oh. My aplogies. I'll be more careful. Well, I suppose we should go. They've prepared rooms for us. *'Elincia': Ah, my lord Ike...... Exit base Mist I am so booooored! We've been here for five days already...And there's absolutely nothing to do! They gave me free reign to wander the temple, but I've seen everything! I'm tired of it! *'Titania': I take it Princess Elincia has been invited to yet another social gathering? A little time off is one thing, but this... Ike I guess I'll get in some fencing practice... *'Nasir': Ike, the captain of the apostle's holy guard is headed this way. Sigrun I beg your pardon. Are you and your mercenary company enjoying your stay here in Begnion? Is there anything you find wanting? Ike There's nothing to do, and Mist is bored. Mist Ah, Ike! Why'd you say that!? Ike Weren't you just complaining about that exact same thing to me? You said you were bored and tired of everything. Mist That doesn't mean you should go spouting it to everyone! Oh, you're such an idiot, Ike! Titania My apologies... Neither of them meant any offense. They're just frustrated. Sigrun Yes, I understand that. I will pay it no mind. Ike Did you have some reason for coming to speak with us? Sigrun I bring word from the apostle...She wishes to charge you with a task. Ike The apostle wants to employ us!? Titania I didn't expect this. Ike Expect what? Titania Your reaction. I'd have thought that you would be spouting and fuming at the thought of working for the apostle. Ike If Princess Elincia can tolerate endless social gatherings to judge Begnion's mood and garner her favor, the least I can do is help her earn points by running an errand or two. Titania Hmm... *'Soren': Ike, they're coming. Ike So we lay in wait for them here, right? Soren Yes. The apostle's orders were clear. "Stop the band of merchants traveling on the old highway, and seize their cargo." This does look to be the best spot for an ambush. Ike All right. I don't know who we're facing,but we're on the job. Let's do this right! Gashilama A poor crop this time around. Cats, tigers, and a few crows...All we've got are laborers. We're not going to get rich with this. Bandit Aw, and we worked hard to catch'em! Is it as bad as all that? Gashilama I've been selling half-breeds for twenty- five years. The ones that fetch the highest price are the trophy herons. And if they're white-winged royals, the fanatics will empty their purses of every last coin. Bandit Well, if that's the case, why don't we hit Serenes Forest next time? There might be a few of 'em left. Gashilama You've the brains of a dead wyvern! Why do you think herons are so expensive? It's because they're rare! It's been twenty years since that mob burned Serenes. The herons were all roasted like chickens! No matter how you look at it, that was utter lunacy. All that gold, up in smoke. Bandit Oh... If they're so valuable, I'd like to see one with my own eyes. I'd catch it and put it in a cage... Gashilama ...Idiot... Bandit Think what you could buy with all that gold. A new axe...Oh, and some furry boots, too! Gashilama Shut up, fool! Stop your daydreaming, and look over there! Bandit Wh-what? Who are they? Gashilama Bah! Look alive, lads! They're not common travelers! Ike Here they come. Titania, are we sure this is the right bunch? Titania This fog makes it hard to see, but their numbers and appearance match our intelligence... It must be them. Soren Well, they've certainly seen us. They're readying their weapons. Ike Very well... Get ready to fight,everyone! 1st turn Makalov Ah... What terrible luck. My sixth sense told me that the weather would be nice today. Bandit Hey! Grumbling and whining won't pay off your debt! Come on, beautiful, cough up my gold! Makalov I'd dearly love to pay you, but unfortunately...I'm broke. Bandit Not again! You're employed as a bodyguard! Why don't you have enough gold to pay me back?! Grr! When we get back to the base, I'll get what's mine. Try to run, and you'll pay in pain! Makalov ...Threaten all you like! I can't give you what I don't have! Ooo, I hope that sounded brave...Oh, dear... What am I going to do? It seems I must go crawling back to my dear sister once again. Oh, she's going to be so mad... But in the end, I'm sure she'll help! After all, it's for the life of her brother! Right! Tonight, I pay a little visit to the barracks of the sacred pegasus knights! Marcia talks to Makalov Marcia B-B--Brother?! Makalov Hey, Marcia! Heh... Hey, long time, huh? Good timing, though! I was just thinking about paying you a visit, Sis. Marcia Long time? Long time?! You dungheel! Where in the name of heaven have you been? You racked up all that debt and then ran away? You're such an irresponsible skunk! Thanks to your worthless hide, I had to leave the sacred pegasus knights! Makalov Huh? But why? Marcia Because there were a bunch of debt collectors hanging around the barracks! That's why! Makalov Oh, that's... That's a shame. Listen, I was trying to increase the money I borrowed and pay off the original, but it, um...vanished. And I swear that just kept happening! I'd almost get enough and then...poof! Gone! Ha ha! Ha? Hmm... Marcia You rat. You cheese-eating rat! You haven't changed at all...Let's go. You're coming with me. Makalov With you... Where are we going? What am I going to do? Marcia You're joining my company. I'm going to let Ike beat some sense into you. We'll see how that works. Makalov No, wait... I'm working for these guys at the moment, and...Well, if I just up and joined with the other side, it might cause problems-- Marcia STUFF IT, SPONGE-BRAIN!!! NO MORE LAME EXCUSES!!! FOLLOW ME!!! NOW!! Makalov Sorry, Sis! Sorry! I'm coming... Visit the west village Calill Oh...bother. Buying all these things is well and good, but I simply can't carry it all. And where's Largo?! He leaves me in this backwater burg and wanders off to goddess only knows where... Character that visited the village Hello? Calill Oh, you there! Today's your lucky day. You've arrived at just the right time. I have something nice to give you. I just got back from a shopping spree, and I got this as a free bonus of sorts. Oh, please, no need to thank me. When you're a sophisticate like me, you never want for trinkets. Or men, for that matter. Well, toodle-doo, then! Be sure to treasure that for the rest of your days! Now...which way to the nearest city? Visit the northwestern village Girl I found this in the river. But...my mom said it was dirty, and I had to throw it away. Do you... Do you want it? Really? All right, you can have it. Take care of it, please. Visit the northwestern village Grandma EH? DID YOU SAY CATTLE? ...A BATTLE? STRANGER? WHAT? ...OH, DANGER! GOODNESS! WHAT AM I TO DO? Oh, maybe this will help, dearie. It's just lying here collecting dust...Just like me...Never a visitor...Anyway, I don't know what it does, but...it's pretty. If I gave it to my grandkids, they might write once in a while...HERE! TAKE IT! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND PROTECT MY HOUSE, ALL RIGHT?...NO, MY HOUSE! ...A MOUSE?! WHERE?! Player's units are near the boss Gashilama They...They're crushing us...They're nothing but a pack of rats, but they fight like demons! Har har! But no matter how tough they are, there's no way they can stand up to a real monster! Hey! You there! Release the feral! Har har har! Now, all we have to do is sit back and watch 'em chew their heads clean off! Ike is placed near the boss Ike Hey, you! Why don't you lay down your weapons and walk out of here with your lives? You can posture as much as you want, but there's no way you can beat us! Gashilma Shut it! I don't know why you're here, but if we lose our cargo, we lose everything! It ain't happening! Ike In that case, we've no choice. You'll receive no mercy from us! Gashilama is attacked Gashilama You... You're just like us! You eat meat, you ride horses... I mean, come on! We're not hurting any humans here! What's wrong with buying and selling a few half-breeds? Gashilama dies Gashilama How did this happen? I've lost everything... Makalov is attacked Makalov Are you a mercenary too? It's a tough life being a warrior for hire, isn't it? I don't like having to do this, but...I must pay off my debts, or my sister will have my head. Makalov dies Makalov Ah, forgive me, Marcia... Marcia dies Marcia Brother...Wh-why... Makalov Marcia! Hold on! Please... Don't die on me...MARCIA!!! After battle Ike Our duty is done. Let's grab the cargo and get out of here! Sigrun Well done. The news of your victory is welcome, as is the cargo you seized. Now, about your payment... Ike Wait. This mysterious cargo was a bunch of really heavy crates...Would you tell me what they contained? Sigrun That-- *'Tanith': Your job was to deliver the cargo. You've no need to investigate further. Ike But-- *'Tanith': Princess Elincia has returned to her quarters. You would do well to inform her of your safe return. Ike ... Sigrun It appears that the apostle will handle your payment on the morrow. Perhaps you can speak with her then.I beg your leave. I must be going. Ike Very well. Caineghis Thank all of you for coming,my fellow laguz kings. It's been decades since all of us were gathered in one place. I would extend my gratitude to King Deghinsea of Goldoa, who arranged this meeting place at short notice. Deghinsea It was nothing, King Caineghis. Caineghis Fellow kings and countrymen, attend to my words! As you no doubt have heard, Daein has invaded Crimea and overrun her. Of course, Crimea is a beorc nation...However, since the time of her founding, she has made every effort to engage the laguz with honor and dignity. Never has this been more true than during the thirty-year reign of good King Ramon. During this era, Gallia and Crimea initiated many ambitious cultural projects in an attempt to bring our divided people closer.Yet one man has always reviled our work...The Daein king, Ashnard. Why he took this recent course, however...I know not. Ashnard's actions are monstrous. His army has put much of Crimea to the sword. Her people live in terror. Her king lies dead. And now, the Daein forces continue their ruinous march and cross the border into laguz territory... Into Gallia. Tibarn That trespass, O king of lions, is because your country chooses to harbor King Crimea's orphan. Is it not? Caineghis Yes, that is the justification they would present. Tibarn But the princess of Crimea is no longer in Gallia, is she? Caineghis Your spies are as efficient as ever, King Tibarn of Phoenicis. As you say, the princess has already departed for Begnion. Tibarn I know this only because she came to the aid of a ship carrying Begnion's apostle. Caineghis Ah! So Princess Elincia is safe and in contact with the Begnion Empire? That news gladdens my heavy heart. *'Tibarn': I do not believe that Daein yet has this information. If word got out that the princess of Crimea has been granted sanctuary in Begnion, Daein might halt its invasion of Gallia. *'Naesala': Your information is dated, hawk king! Have your legendary eyes and ears abandoned you after all these years? *'Tibarn': You have something you wish to say? Caineghis Would you be so kind as to explain yourself, King Kilvas? Naesala Princess Elincia barely escaped Crimea with her life and then fled to Gallia. And yet a certain king of beasts there, one on whom she had pinned all hope, chose not to support her. Caineghis ... Naesala With nowhere else to turn, the princess and her retinue spent two long months at sea, arriving in Begnion mere days ago. Daein knows of these events as well,and the king has dispatched a team of hunters to make a corpse of the girl. And that, dear kings, is the latest news...At least, to the best of my poor knowledge. Caineghis Daein knows the princess is in Begnion?! King Kilvas, how did you come to possess this information? Naesala Why, there's no trick to it. I just perk up my ears and...point them in the right direction. Tibarn You expect us to believe that a stray wind carried it to your ears? This is an odd tale, Naesala. Naesala Hmm? Do you think so? Well, there is one trick to information gathering that I know. Shall I share it with you? Tibarn If it involves dealing with human scum, I'll pass. Forgoing my laguz pride is not something I'm willing to do. Naesala Ha! Is that not always the way of Phoenicis, to cling to those last tattered remnants of pride? Instead of proclaiming that you will attack none but Begnion ships, just admit that you don't have the power to do more! Tibarn What did you say? Dheginhansea Both of you will desist at once! King Naesala of Kilvas, your actions of late can indeed be judged as too extreme. Naesala Black Dragon King of Goldoa, what do you pretend to know of my actions? Please, enlighten me. Dheginhansea I would remind you of the beorc ship you attacked in Phoenicisian waters...and left stranded in Goldoan territory. Naesala Oh...that. Tibarn Naesala, you lying crow! You've been sneaking about in my territory again, have you? Dheginhansea I heard from my own son, Kurthnaga, that a beorc resembling Princess Crimea was on board that ship. Kurthnaga It is true. Caineghis What? King Kilvas, you... Naesala Don't act surprised! I have no intention of ruling some tiny island nation forever. I will make Kilvas a name to remember! To that end, no amount of gold is enough. Laguz or beorc, I care not. If the pay is right, there's nothing I won't do. Dheginhansea I care not about the reach of your ambition, but you should choose your methods with more care. What good will it do you to expand your domain only to find enemies at your every border? Naesala I will take your words to heart for the time being. Dheginhansea And you, too, King Phoenicis. What good will your piracy do you if it earns the wrath of Begnion? Continue at this pace, and there's no telling when the hostilities will end. Tibarn Until the people of Begnion apologize for the slaughter of our brother herons, I will do no such thing. Dheginhansea Prince Reyson of Serenes? Are you of the same mind? Reyson Those humans burned Serenes Forest and killed my people. No amount of human blood can slake my thirst for vengeance. For my siblings, for my countrymen, I demand justice. I cannot even return mybedridden father to our forest home! I am no soldier. I know nothing of war, so King Phoenicis acts in my stead. I am most grateful to him, and I would not see him stop until Begnion has paid. Dheginhansea Blood leads only to blood, and violence begets violence. Nothing more. Revenge is simply another name for murder. Reyson ... Dheginhansea And you, king of lions? What will you do about your home of Gallia? Now that you know Daein's feint toward Gallia is merely another move in his game of war, how will you act? Caineghis They've made no formal declaration of war.Until they do, we watch and wait. Tibarn If it's the first step towards eradicating all human scum, Phoenicis will help you destroy Daein. Caineghis No. Unless this becomes a true war among all nations, I want you to stay your hand. As long as Gallia is protected by the sea of trees, we can stave off Daein's attacks. Naesala Ah, the luxury of a large nation! You would waste a chance to expand your territory just to maintain the status quo? Sad. Dheginhansea I agree with King Gallia. If we were to form a laguz alliance against Daein, we would drive Begnion to Daein's side and lose a valuable ally. The flames of war cannot be fanned haphazardly. Above all, we must think of Lehran's Medallion. Its location is unknown...But it still exists. We know this. And as long as it does, we cannot allow any war that could stand to engulf all our nations! Do you understand, laguz kings? I beg of you, do not forget it. Base Conversation Servant Maid Psst! You wanna hear somethin'? There's a rumor going 'round that a tiger sub-human has been seen on the foggy banks of this very river! *'Ike': ... Maid Eh, wot? You don't seem surprised! All right then, how about this? That sub-human? They say it's ALWAYS in beast form! It can't change back! Right frightening, ain't it? The only way for us humans to fight them savages is to wait for 'em to change out of beast form. I mean, how can we kill 'em if they won't change? *'Ike': ... Maid Still no reaction, eh? What a bore! 'Owzabout this juicy morsel, then? Was saving it, I was, but... I 'eard from my darling in the army, that tigers, cats, and other four-legged sub-humans HATE fire magic. That's a useful tidbit, ain't it? Oh, I knows things! Lady You there! Serving wench...There's work to be done. Why are you wasting time chatterin' on? Maid Wha-what's wrong? Just saying 'allo to one of the new servants is all! Lady You fool! This is no servant! Maid ...Aye? ...Oy? ...Eh wot? Oh, crickey! Princess Crimea's escort...? A guest of the apostle...?!? Oh, ohnoohmygosh! Please...Please forgive me! *'Ike': ... Maid Wha-what should I do? Ooo, he looked right angry, he did! I might get sacked! Gatrie Gatrie Well, if it isn't Ike! Out for a walk, Commander? Ike Hello, Gatrie. Yeah, if I stay in that horrible, gaudy room for too long, I start to feel depressed. Is that why you're out here, too? Gatrie No, I'm here for different reasons. I'm just...admiring the flowers. Ike Oh, right. Yes, they all seem to be in bloom this time of year. The large yellow ones are especially pretty. Gatrie Not those flowers...THOSE flowers! Ike ...Gatrie, we're inside. There's nothing here but the temple handmaidens. Gatrie Exactly! It's like a whole new species of girl lives in Begnion! Everyone in this palace is drop-dead gorgeous! Ike ... Gatrie You know what I mean, Ike? Tee hee! Say, which one strikes your fancy? That buxom lass with the chestnut hair is... Hey, Ike? Ike? Bah! He's still just a boy! Astrid Astrid Um, Commander Ike? *'Ike': Hm? Oh, it's you. Astrid Are you trying to clear your head as well? *'Ike': Yeah, I guess so. I'm just walking and thinking about things. Begnion is so...odd. I don't understand this country at all. Astrid Mm...I can see that. Everything's so wrapped up in form and tradition, it feels like Begnion has lost track of more important things. *'Ike': You're some noble house's daughter, are you not? What made you decide to become a knight? Astrid To escape my royal family... No, not to escape...but to confront it. I want my life to be my own. *'Ike': How do you like being a knight? Astrid I am still not satisfied. I may now be a knight, but my hands still shake when I draw my bowstring. So perhaps my goal was not simply to become a knight. Perhaps my true goal was to become stronger. Commander Ike, the others say that you never give up, no matter how bleak the fight. That seems like true strength to me. Please, allow me to continue fighting by your side. If I remain with you, I will grow stronger from your example. *'Ike': Your skill with the bow is spectacular. How could I possibly refuse your request? We're pleased to have you. Astrid Oh...thank you! Thank you very much! Marcia *'Marcia': Aaaaahhhh... Ike That was quite a sigh. *'Marcia': Huh? Aw, nuts! You heard that, handsome? Sorry about that. Ike You've been behaving oddly lately. Something happen? *'Marcia': Pfff! I'm fine! It's just...Well, being here in Begnion is...difficult, you know? Ike Difficult? You were a member of the pegasus knights here, weren't you? Aren't you happy to see some of your old friends? *'Marcia': No, I'm not happy!! It's... It's so blasted embarrassing! I can't bear to face them! Ike What? *'Marcia': I've told you why I resigned my knighthood, haven't I? Ike Yes, you're searching for your brother. *'Marcia': It's my brother's fault... I... I...Aaargh! That no-good chum bucket! Ike Um...maybe we should just drop it. *'Marcia': ...Huh? Oh, no it's--Don't worry. I'm fine. Ike Don't let it get to you too much. I don't want you distracted in a fight, all right? *'Marcia': Got it. Thanks. *'Marcia': Ike's a brother, too... So why is he so different from my brother? Grrr! Lazy do-nothing! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script